Swords, Screams, and Blood
by gooooooooooooooooooooone
Summary: A dream reminds Kenshin of his past. He reflects upon his friends and what they mean to him. Rated R for violence, hinting of suicide, and bloody scenes. Be kind! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic! Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to whoever created it. ^_~  
  
Author's Note: All right everyone! This is a heads up before you read this Kenshin fanfiction. There is violence in this and it's morbid. Veeeeeery morbid. It has a hint of suicide in this, minor swearing, violence, and descriptive bloody scenes. Just to let you know! ^_^()  
  
Also, this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, so please be kind. Don't flame me too much and review after you, ok? Arigatou, minna-san!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Swords, Screams, and Blood  
  
By: Nikolaren Larkthorn  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
The moon rose slowly over the rooftops of Kyoto, Japan, casting its eerie light upon the scene of bloodshed below. The multiple ringing of sword against sword echoed throughout the streets, the light of the moon reflecting off the blades. The same light that made the blood that flowed through the streets shine with a fatal glow. The screams and war cries rang throughout area and the fearful thudding sound of a body hitting the ground was enough to curl even an iron stomach. The smell of blood and death hung in the air like smog that was so thick; one could faint from its stench.  
  
Blood…His hands were dripping with it. It was soaking though the socks on his feet as walked through the narrow streets and allies. His dark pink gi had red stains marring it and his white hakama was soaked through with the liquid that sustained life.  
  
Screams…oh, how many times had he heard those screams? They played over and over in his mind as his 15-year-old self killed their owners off one by one. The screams of death, the screams of pain, and the screams of fear rang through his ears. His closed his eyes, trying ward them off, but they grew louder just to spite him. He hated those screams and he hated the bloodshed. They haunted him every waking minute of the day and every time he slept. He couldn't purge his soul from the lives that he had taken away, and they came back to haunt him, to drive him insane, and to get their revenge by making his life a living hell.  
  
"No…No more…onegai!" the scarlet haired man pressed his hands to his temples; his blue-violet eyes watching the fifteen-year-old kill another samurai. He watched as the young man ran his sword through another man's chest, his cold amber eyes blank.  
  
The young Battousai the Manslayer looked at the older man, his cold amber eyes flickered like a candle.  
  
"You will never escape from your past, Kenshin Himura." The young man said his voice as cold as ice, "Never. The people you have murdered will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life, as will I. We will lurk in every dream. We will lie and wait for you on the edges of hell, ready to drag your soul into its fiery depths." The young Battousai started to advance upon Kenshin, whom slowly backed away. Battousai raised his blood-drenched sword high above his head. "You will never escape us!!!" He screamed and brought it down towards Kenshin's head.  
  
Kenshin sat up in bed, gasping for air. His scarlet bangs stuck to his forehead, matted with sweat. The thirty-year-old man trembled slightly, still hearing the Battousai's words echo in his mind…You will never escape us!!!...  
  
He slowly got out of his futon, his sleeping gi clinging to his back and shoulders, soaked through with a cold sweat. His heart rate slowly evened out and he slowly relaxed, closing his blue-violet eyes.  
  
Kenshin reflected on the dream that had haunted him for 15 long years. The dream that made his life miserable and a living hell. He wished, sometimes, that he could just end it all. He wished he could just end it right there and now. But, he couldn't. He had people here hat he cared deeply for and that he had to teach.  
  
Yahiko, for example. At the age of eleven, the kid was pretty strong. Sometimes, he reminded Kenshin of himself at that age. Always trying to get stronger and learn more sword skills. If Kenshin ended his life, he would never see the man Yahiko would grow up to be, or how great of a swordsman he would become. At times, Kenshin thought that someday Yahiko's swordsmanship would be able to rival his own Hiten Mitsurugi Style.  
  
Kenshin slowly smiled to himself as he stepped into the early morning air and slowly sat down on the grass in front of the dojo. The sun had started to rise above the horizon, turning the morning sky a deep pink. Any time now Miss Kaoru will be awake, that she will, he thought to himself.  
  
The Rurouni sighed a bit. Kaoru Kamiya was another reason why he hadn't ended his life with his own hands. Over the past year, his affection for the girl had blossomed into love. Kenshin smiled, remembering the day when he had noticed a change in her. She had obviously grown from a girl to a young woman over night. She and Yahiko fought every once in a while now, which he wad glad of. If they had stopped fighting completely it would have scared him.  
  
He stood up and walked inside, heading for the kitchen to start breakfast. Sanosuke would probably come around soon, looking for something to eat. And, knowing that he couldn't stomach Kaoru's cooking, Kenshin should have it ready when he comes in.  
  
Sanosuke. Kenshin grinned, glad that he had a good friend like him. Sano could always make him laugh. His wise cracks and laughable antics could even make the most serious samurai crack a smile. He was a good partner in a fight too. He was always there for back up and he made a double-team fight go quickly and easily. There were many good things about Sano.  
  
Kenshin looked down at the rice balls he placed onto the tray before him. Throughout his life, he had been through many bad times. From the Revolution to the time when Kurogasa had taken Kaoru away. The Rurouni looked up at the ceiling, remembering the words the manslayer had said with his dying breath.  
  
"A manslayer is a manslayer until the day he dies."  
  
"Nani?" Kenshin blinked, looking toward the person who had been shaking his shoulder and had brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru stood there, still in her sleeping kimono, "Did you hear me? I said 'Konnichiwa'." Her raven hair was mussed and frizzy, though still confined to the braid she had put it in the night before. Kaoru's eyes had a tired light in them that was also mixed with worry.  
  
The wanderer had to smile at the sight, for it warmed his heart. "Gomen, Miss Kaoru." He said with a brighter smile, "I was thinking, that I was." He watched the young woman break into a small smile and nod.  
  
"I had best go get Yahiko-chan up." She said, leaving him Rurouni to his thoughts.  
  
Kenshin nodded, watching her go. He turned and looked out the window, thinking to himself, I am glad that I have friends like these that I am. If I haven't met them when I did, I would have most likely ended my life by my own sword. Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko are like family to me and that I am glad of. A manslayer may be a manslayer until the day he dies and the warriors of the Revolution may be waiting to drag me into hell, but with a family like this one, the screams that haunt me will fade away……eventually. 


End file.
